Emerging Dawn
by cullened
Summary: Alternate version of Breaking Dawn. Bella gets pregnant on her honeymoon, but will it be a happy ending? Will their love endure? Rate M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing. The twilight series belong to Stephenie Meyer and I am simply putting my own spin on her characters. I just felt that Breaking Dawn was a bit too perfect, wrapped in a tight, little bow. Hope you enjoy and I look forward to your feedback.

* * *

BPOV:

Our wedding was beautiful, as I knew it would be with Alice, the self-appointed wedding coordinator. Despite my fears of an extravagant ceremony with too much focus on me and too much money spent on food wasted on a guest list made of many vampires who don't even eat food, the wedding was exactly what I might have imagined had I allowed myself to imagine my wedding. My fears of marriage stemmed from my mother's aversion after an unsuccessful marriage to my father kept me from ever imagining myself getting married. My irrevocable and eternal love for Edward allowed me to break through these fears and agree to make our love official in the form of the human bond of marriage.

Edward whisked me off from our fairytale wedding to an unimaginable honeymoon on Isle Esme. Despite Edward's fears, he managed to make passionate love to me while restraining his natural vampire urge for bloodlust as well as protecting me from his overpowering strength during the moments of lust that caused us to lose control over ourselves. I always knew he could control it, we were meant for each other and the physical proof of our love was a natural step in our relationship. However, Edward questioned his restraint and his tendency to be overprotective of me kept him from believing it could happen. Despite Edward's concern, we were both pleasantly and ecstatically relieved when we were able to express our passion for one another in such a bonding way.

My mind snapped back to the present as the stewardess came by to pick up the last of the beverages. As Edward clung to me with his cool, marble arms, I could practically feel him trembling as the plane descended into Seattle. The obvious overdrive my body was in, growing and protecting this little being along with the complete and utter despair that was washing over me as I knew the minutes left with my baby, our baby, inside of me were slipping away like sand through my fingers made me exhausted, yet unable to sleep as my mind raced through the images of the angel in my dreams.

My frenzied phone call to the one ally I knew I would have in my corner, Rosalie, had relieved me slightly. She had furiously promised to do whatever she could to help convince the family not to rush into a decision about something, someone, that was so unexpected, yet so incredibly miraculous. Edward was so shocked, so panicked that I knew discussing my desires to protect this little bit of him inside of me would end in nothing but more pain for both of us. But I had to do something. My visions of my gorgeous, green-eyed boy were becoming more unclear the closer we got to our gate of arrival.

I had imagined the scene of greeting my new family at the airport after our weeks on Isle Esme several times in my head, but I always imagined elation and excitement to share the details of our fantasy honeymoon, minus the more intimate moments that I knew Emmett would be pressing for. Instead, we made our way slowly to the exit near security, to discover the solemn faces of Carlisle and Esme and the noticeable absence of my new brothers and sisters. Esme quickly rushed over to us and I buried my face in her shoulder, my tears quickly soaking through her white, silken blouse. The intensity of the emotions hung like a thick fog over us, yet no words could be vocalized to express the fears we all shared, making our drive back to Forks painfully silent.

Once we arrived at the house, Edward carried me upstairs straight to our bedroom, cradling me in his arms, like a baby. Like Edward should be doing soon with our baby. However, the looks between Carlisle and Edward told me that their intentions would end this dream very quickly. Edward laid me down like a fragile, porcelain doll, and as I glanced over at the mirror on the wall, I understood completely his need to treat me as such. I had to bite my bottom lip to silence a gasp that had attempted to escape me. My eyes had dark, black circles underneath. My hair clung to the top of my head, matted down from the long travel. But the luster was gone, as though the pregnancy was draining every last nourishment from my body. My cheeks appeared sunken in, and the color that once gave my cheeks a warm, alive look had been completely drained as though my husband had given in to his bloodlust and drained me himself. The shock of seeing this scary reflection forced me to quickly look away, pained by the image that must have been torturing my poor Edward.

Carlisle moved silently and with human-like slowness into the room, feigning a soothing smile as he set down on the bed next to me. "Bella, I want to examine you. I won't do anything without telling you first. Is this ok?"

I nodded in agreement once, slowly, knowing in my heart Carlisle would do only what was absolutely necessary for my safety. My worry wasn't on my safety anymore though, it was for the child that reminded me through slight movements and flutters in my swollen abdomen. However, I was too exhausted to speak of any concerns.

Carlisle would occasionally murmur to me something that he was going to measure or examine. Meanwhile I stared off at the wall of windows I was now facing to avoid the wall mirror, Edward's tortured face, and the pairs of topaz eyes I could feel on me as I became aware that Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were standing in the doorway. With the exam finished, Carlisle pulled the golden comforter up to my shoulders, smoothing the material over me. He bent down and kissed my forehead in a gentle, fatherly way. He excused himself from the room motioning for everyone to follow to allow me to sleep. My curiosity and fear had my mind racing as to what Carlisle might think the prognosis of my baby might be. However, despite the sun-rays filtering through the wall of windows I was facing, I lacked the strength to move or speak, so I drifted off into restless sleep, seeing the face of my angel, but fear filled his bright, green eyes, pleading with me to save him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing. The twilight series belong to Stephenie Meyer and I am simply putting my own spin on her characters. I just felt that Breaking Dawn was a bit too perfect, wrapped in a tight, little bow. Hope you enjoy and I look forward to your feedback.

* * *

EPOV:

Despite my deep need to stay with Bella, to comfort her, to hold her, and to apologize over and over for allowing the evil venom that flowed through my veins to mix with the genes that made up the beautiful angel that she is to create this thing that is slowly draining her of everything that her body has to take. I left at the urging of Carlisle, seeing in his thoughts that we needed to discuss the next step immediately. I hesitantly followed him into the dining room as he took his spot at the head of the table as the others filed into the room.

I hesitated in the doorway as I scanned the minds in the room for any thread of hope that Carlisle might be ready to offer an alternative to what I knew Carlisle would need to do. As I saw the graveness in his eyes before hearing even a sigh in his thoughts, I slumped against the wall and slid down to the floor. Esme rushed over, taking me into her arms as tearless sobs shook through my body. The deep compassion she had for me as her son flowed from her mind encasing me in her loving thoughts. Carlisle hesitated as Esme comforted me, but began to speak with a slight shakiness to his voice. "There is nothing documented in all of the history I have been able to obtain that would even be able to be used as an example as to the outcome this pregnancy might have. However, none of us needs a medical degree to see what this is doing to Bella physically. I fear it will only get worse as she progresses. I fear…" His voice trailed off as his words became unsure of how to delicately suggest the wrath this unnatural being might have on my precious Bella.

Carlisle looked over to Alice, whose dark eyes and pained face showed the effort she was exerting trying to see the right decision in the future.

Alice took a deep, unnecessary breath, "I am so sorry, I am unable to see anything around the baby or Bella. I am not sure if it's because it is half human, half vampire or if the future is just that unsure for Bella. I am trying Edward, please know I love Bella like my sister and if I could find anything to take a bit of the pain away from both of you and help you decide what to do I would tell you."

I nodded in somber acknowledgement from my place on the floor against the wall, but Alice's inability to see Bella at all in the future just scared me further into believing this demon of mine must be removed immediately. I closed my eyes and stared down at the floor, praying to the God that I was no longer sure existed for Bella. How could God allow this amazing, innocent girl's life to be stolen away because of her pure love. I knew the answer and it made me wince in almost physical pain. He allowed it because she loved me. The unnatural choice. Had she married a human, one of the many boys from school that had such lustful thoughts of her when she arrived in Forks, she would be elated right now at the idea of being impregnated on her honeymoon. Her skin would glow, her hair would be radiant, she would be healthy. Instead she is probably days from death because my unnatural offspring was draining the life out of her at an alarming rate.

As I reflected on this, my siblings left the room and Carlisle joined Esme next to me. Carlisle placed his strong hand on my shoulder and swallowed as he chose his thoughts carefully to not upset me any more than I already was. "Son, I think when Bella wakes from her sleep you and I should have a serious conversation and help her to see the risk isn't worth waiting any longer. If we ab--- end the pregnancy now, she can remain human longer. There are other options if having a child is what she desires. I would spend every penny we have to obtain a child for her if it meant her safety. We both know she possibly has years before the Volturi will be concerned about her transformation."

I pondered Carlisle's words and knew he was right. This would have to done soon to preserve Bella's life and I would do anything she wanted to have a normal human life, even if that meant adopting a child for us to raise as our own. But I could not allow her to attempt to give birth to a child, no not a child, an abomination that would be destroy her body and her life. It is possible I may not even be able to get enough venom into her veins in time to change her if this creature destroyed her fast enough.

I slowly stood up and hugged Carlisle and Esme solemnly. "I will talk to her alone. I want her to know that this is a decision that must be made soon."

_Please son, remember her delicate physical condition and her strong emotional connection to this baby. The bond is something that is going to cloud her judgment. Be patient with her._

I slipped into the room which was now darkened by the absence of the evening sun. I slipped into our bed carefully to not wake her. However, as I listened to her breath, I knew that she was already awake. She reached over and slowly started stroking my bronze hair away from my forehead and smoothing it back. I took her into my arms and she rested her head against my stone chest. We stayed silent for what seemed like hours, but the warm, wet tears I felt against my cotton shirt told me that Bella knew what Carlisle had ascertained from his exam. I gripped her tightly as my own tearless cries came in waves over me. I kept her head underneath my chin to hide my pain from her as much as I could. Her breathing was shallow and even, convincing me that she had fallen back asleep.

I wanted to lay there forever, protecting her yet I couldn't protect her. I couldn't protect her from the greatest danger to her life, me. I had already hurt her in ways beyond the dangers of a human-consuming vampire, the young werewolves she loved so much, even the dangers of the Volturi were less evil than what I had done to her. My mind slipped back to the memory of when I had left her to protect her from us. I had been hurting her since the moment she tripped into my life. Yet somehow, her sense of self-preservation lacked the fear of me that the rest of the world subconsciously held and she continued to place her delicate, weak human life into my hands, willing me to hurt her again.

After a soft knock that only I would hear, Carlisle opened the door slowly, harsh light beaming in from the hall as he came in.

_Did you talk to her?_

I shook my head. "I just can't do it Carlisle. I thought I was stronger but her tears keep me from thinking straight."

_Why don't you let me try. She is my daughter now and my care for her safety will allow me to help her through this decision._

"I need to be here for her though," I barely whispered.

Carlisle nodded and sat down next to Bella. He placed his cool hand on her arm, gently nudging her as he spoke softly, "Bella, sweetheart, please wake for a minute." There was no change in her breathing to signal that she had heard him.

I leaned down, kissed her cheek, which was oddly cool to my cold my lips and I grew concerned. "Turn on the light Carlisle. Something is wrong." As Carlisle reached for the lamp next to the bed I shook Bella with more force than perhaps I should have, but my concern was becoming panic. She wasn't waking.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing. The twilight series belong to Stephenie Meyer and I am simply putting my own spin on her characters. I just felt that Breaking Dawn was a bit too perfect, wrapped in a tight, little bow. Hope you enjoy and I look forward to your feedback.

* * *

EPOV:

"Take Bella to my office and I will get Esme," Carlisle calmly instructed. The worry on Carlisle's face told me he was keeping thoughts to himself that might put me over the edge.

Carlisle and Esme were just a few steps behind me as we entered his office. He had procured equipment from the hospital for the procedure he had suspected he may have to be perform when we arrived home. I laid her on the hospital bed in the middle of the room, putting her hands at her sides and smoothing her hair back. "Bella, love, please wake up. Bella….Bella!". I pleaded with her to wake up as my shaking hands cupped her face.

Carlisle rushed in behind me, placing the heart and vitals monitor around her ribs and on her index finger. He gently pulled my hands down and put an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth. _Just a precaution until we know what is going on. _

I held both of her hands and buried my face in her lap, pleading with her silently to wake up. Carlisle watched the monitor closely and drew in a sharp breath as he watched her heart rate dip sharply. _Edward, you are going to have to make a choice. I am not sure that Bella is going to wake back up to make the decision herself._

I picked my head up and sobbed as I stared at her now lifeless face knowing that Carlisle was right. Rosalie and Alice had been quiet at the door, but suddenly Rosalie pushed past Alice, bursting into the room. "I promised Bella I would protect her and the baby, I promised that I would try to stop you from taking the baby away from her. I can't let you kill the baby…Bella wouldn't want that."

I looked up at Rosalie and let out a deep growl. "Bella wouldn't want that or you wouldn't want that?" I knew I was being more harsh with Rosalie than was necessary but she was never concerned about Bella before. I couldn't understand the sudden interest now other than Rosalie's resentment for not being able to have children of her own.

"Edward, I know I haven't been supportive of you and Bella but she needs a voice, she needs someone to stand up for her because your love for her is clouding your decision." Rosalie's calm reaction to my sharp comment left me silent.

Alice stepped a few feet into the room, put her arm around Rosalie and said, "Rose, I know you want to protect Bella and the baby, we all do. But I have no visions of Bella or the baby. I truly believe this baby is going to end both of their lives."

Rosalie grew quiet and her and Alice stepped forward to Bella. They both grabbed one of her hands from me and gently squeezed them. Alice kissed her cheek and Rosalie frowned, her confused thoughts letting me see the pain she too was in. Alice pulled Rosalie by the arm and they left to go downstairs and wait.

Jasper and Emmett both walked in, placed their hands on my shoulders.

_Let me know if you need me to come and calm the emotions down for you brother._

_She is like a sister to me already. I don't know what I would do if I were in your shoes._

They both left the room to join their wives as they all waited in vigil downstairs. Esme looked at Carlisle and solemnly nodded and followed behind my brothers. I could hear her telling Alice and Rosalie that they needed to make preparations. I had a gut feeling about what preparations they were planning for, but they kept their thoughts hidden well and I was grateful since the pain was already overwhelming.

Carlisle watched the monitor a moment longer, took a deep, unnecessary breath and looked at me. _Her stats are dropping pretty quickly, the baby must be drawing everything out of her. We are going to have to begin soon._

I took Bella's hands into mine and looked down at her pale face. "I love you more than anything in all of the world and I never wanted to do anything than what would bring you joy. I am so sorry that my monstrous ways has caused you such pain. I promise you that if you pull through this we will find a way to make your dreams come true. I will beg, buy or steal you a baby if that will make you happy and help ease the pain of the decision I am about to make. Please know that every time I look into your face I will be reminded of the pain I have caused you and I will live every day of the rest of my life making sure that I never hurt you again." and I drew another breath, I heard it. I heard the alarm as Bella's heart rate faded to an uneven, weak pace. I turned to Carlisle who was looking down at the white blanket over Bella's legs and gasped as a dark stain of red began creeping down the blanket.

Carlisle didn't even have time to share his thoughts. "Get a few pints of blood from the small refrigerator in the corner, call for your mother and go downstairs."

I panicked as I saw the terror move over Carlisle's face. "I am not leaving. The blood will be ok, I need you to save her." Carlisle didn't say anything else, knowing the argument would take longer than Bella had to live.

I yelled for Esme, threw several small bags of blood on the table next to Carlisle and moved back to Bella's side in less than a second. Esme moved into the room quickly, watching in horror as Carlisle moved Bella into a position to stop the bleeding from her womb. Carlisle instructed Esme to attach the donated blood to the IV line he had run at some point after we moved into his office.

_Edward, I know you want to be here, but this is your baby too and I think it would wise for you to wait with your brothers and sisters._

I knew Carlisle was trying to save me pain, but I shook my head as I turned back to Bella, knowing I could never leave her with her life in jeopardy. After failed attempts to dilate her cervix enough, I knew what Carlisle had to do. In a matter of minutes, Carlisle had her stomach cut open, and was pulling the tiny creature from the blood-filled cavity. He wrapped it in a small towel and handed it to Esme. She turned away as she swaddled it, whether it was to shield my view or to silently mourn the loss of another child, this time a grandchild, I wasn't sure. There was no need to protect my view though. This monster had tried to kill it's mother, draining her life away in it's selfish need for nourishment. I could not mourn when my beloved wife's heart was barely pumping the little blood she had left. Carlisle was working feverously to close up the wound he had made and attempt to stop the bleeding. I was squeezing the bag of thick, rich blood attached to her IV, trying to push it into her body as fast as it would move.

_Her blood pressure isn't coming up, there has to be something we can do._ As I thought back to the years I had spent in medical school during my first round of college years, I heard the dreaded sound. The heart monitor blips stopped turning into a high-pitched whine, like the howl of a wolf.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing. The twilight series belong to Stephenie Meyer and I am simply putting my own spin on her characters. I just felt that Breaking Dawn was a bit too perfect, wrapped in a tight, little bow. Hope you enjoy and I look forward to your feedback.

* * *

pEPOV:

As if there was any more panic left to have, the stress in the room increased ten-fold. Carlisle moved to her chest, administering CPR in rhythmic motion while Esme watched from the corner as she cradled the still creature. I sat next to Bella, motionless from the shock of the scene that had unfolded in front of me.

Carlisle looked over to me as he continued to coerce her heart into cooperating. _Edward, she isn't going to make it. Her body was too weak and she has lost too much blood. You know the only thing that can save her now._

I shook my head in denial. "No…No….No….There has to be another way. We didn't plan it like this. She needs to be able to decide if she even wants this after what I have done to her."

_Bella loves you and would want you to save her. We will all be here to help her get through the pain she has already been through. Save her Edward._

I leaned down over Carlisle's moving hands, kissed Bella's cheek. I had no idea if I was making the right decision. I knew I couldn't live in a world that didn't include Bella though, even if it meant that she may not want to be with me after she awoke from her transformation. I took a deep breath, moved down to hover over her neck and bit into her delicate flesh, carefully injecting as much venom as I could muster, taking extra care to not take any of the little bit of precious blood she had left.

_Bite a few more places at the major arteries, Edward. We need to get the venom to her heart quickly._

I moved to the creases behind her elbows and repeated the same motions. I then moved to the insides of her thighs, piercing through her soft, creamy flesh quickly injecting her with more venom. After a few minutes, Carlisle stopped pushing on her chest and stopped to watch the monitor. Her heart continued to beat on its own and he took a ragged breath.

_Her heart rate is higher than normal for a human and the bites are sealed. The venom is working. She's going to be ok son, Be patient, three days from now you can explain this all to her._

I kissed my love softly where the now-fading bite I left on her neck was and leaned over her to hold her in my arms. If she was in pain, she wasn't letting on and I wondered if we were too late. Carlisle gathered up the bloodied blankets and towels into a trash bag and then left the room to change clothing. I turned slowly to Esme and walked over to her and the bundled still body in her arms. I needed to see the monster that caused me to have to decide my wife's fate for her soul without her knowledge or consent. As I came close to Esme, she pushed her arms out slightly, offering the bundle to me. I peered in, not reaching to take it yet. At the moment my eyes laid on it, a wave of horror plowed over me, knocking the wind from my lungs. This little monster, the motionless creature I had forced myself to hate for what it had done to it's mother was exquisite. It had porcelain white skin, not hard, vampire white, but creamy, soft white like Bella's. The soft, bronze curls framed the perfect, heart-shaped face.

Esme moved out the chair she was sitting in, motioning for me to sit. Carlisle had come back into the room and was busy checking Bella's vital signs and writing them into his journal. Esme was behind me and leaned down to hug my shoulders as I stared at the small child that I was having a hard time believing to be the evil monster that I once thought of it as.

Esme's thoughts invaded my mind. _She is beautiful._

She. I was holding my baby girl. The baby girl that was too strong for her mom's fragile, human body to handle. The tearless sobs began as I mourned for the loss of my daughter. I mourned for the loss of my precious wife's human life. I mourned for the fact that I had thought of this daughter as nothing but an abomination of nature. When I looked into her innocent face, she was an angel. A sleeping angel. I buried my face into the bundle I held gently in my arms as I felt my still heart coming apart.

"If you are able, your sisters and brothers would like to come in." Carlisle spoke gently as he entered the room again.

I knew I was moments from total breakdown, but I nodded giving them permission. The door silently opened and the rest of my family came in slowly. Alice moved to Bella immediately and held her hand. Thankfully they were able to hear what had happened so there was no need for explanations and words I couldn't form in my mind, let alone say them out loud. Rosalie moved over to me and gently brushed her hand along the still infant's face. I knew I needed to be there for my wife and be strong for her so I leaned down, gently kissing her delicate face then handed the bundle to Rosalie to move to my beloved's side. Rosalie and Emmett took my daughter from the room and Esme soon followed. Jasper sat down in the corner and a pained expression soon moved across his face. He stood up to leave. _I am sorry I cannot stay in here longer . The emotions are more than I can take. You both have been through too much today._

Alice sensed Jasper's discomfort and stood to leave. She kissed Bella on the forehead and then came and embraced me. _I can see her now Edward. She is going to be beautiful. You did the right thing._ With that, they both left the room towards Rosalie and Emmett's room where I could hear them quietly mourning the loss of my daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing. The twilight series belong to Stephenie Meyer and I am simply putting my own spin on her characters. I just felt that Breaking Dawn was a bit too perfect, wrapped in a tight, little bow. Hope you enjoy and I look forward to your feedback.

* * *

BPOV:

The fire came in constant waves throughout every inch of my body. Each time, when I thought I could handle the pain, it felt as though someone injected me with gasoline, igniting the fire to burn even hotter. I was positive my flesh was being broiled from the inside out. My heart raced to push the venom from my blood, but it's futile efforts only spread it further, charring every bit of tissue and bone.

Despite my brain's cloudiness over the past few hours, I knew the pain was from the venom as memories raced through my mind of James and the ballet studio. I didn't remember being bitten this time though. I remember drifting off into a light slumber in my husband's arms after Carlisle examined me. He examined me to determine what my pregnancy was doing to my…my pregnancy! How could I be changing while I am still pregnant? If the fire didn't burn so hot throughout my veins radiating towards the center of my body, I would be sure this was a nightmare. I must have been attacked. My mind racked through the ideas of how I could have been injected with venom with my family all around. The sizzling fire that moved in waves through my body actually felt dull compared to the deep ache I now felt in my heart. The deep ache came from a place not even the venom could reach. I knew my baby was dead. That fragile, perfect being created from the love Edward and I shared was too helpless to survive the violent transformation.

The fire burned on but I tried desperately to push it to the back of my mind as I searched for voices. Voices of those around me, those of my family, that of the sick vampire that must have overpowered them. However, there was a piercing wail drowning out any other sound I could have picked out. Suddenly I realized, that screeching howl was so loud because it was coming from me. I was screaming and writhing in pain, occasionally forming the words "kill me". I knew it was critical that I found a way to stop myself, yet no thought seemed to be able to complete itself in my mind as the burning seemed to override it all.

Instead I decided to try to focus on the new feeling. I could feel coolness against one of my fiery hands, like a melted ice pack. Not the soothing cold of ice, but definitely better than the burning pain radiating throughout the rest of my body. I desperately wanted to open my eyes and see what the source of that small bit of comfort could be, but I couldn't think past the agony to move anything in my body, as though I possibly could after the fire ravaged through every muscle. I resigned myself to the anguish and tried to go to a pleasant place in my mind. Suddenly I was in our meadow, staring at my beautiful Edward, slightly glimmering in the remaining rays of the sun at twilight. I knew if I stayed here in our meadow I could block the pain to the point of tolerable and so this is where I remained.

EPOV:

Three days had moved slowly and painfully as I watched over my Bella's body transforming. The writhing and thrashing about on the bed had dwindled to just random twitches and she wasn't making any sounds. In fact, she was _too _quiet. Carlisle came in periodically to check the progress and tried each time unsuccessfully to convince me everything was happening just as it should.

Since I wouldn't leave the room, Alice and Rosalie, at Esme's request, had brought the baby back a few times. I knew Esme understood more than anyone else the need to mourn the loss of a child, but sight of this tiny, perfect child caused my still heart to rip in two. Each time my sisters came in, they would each sit on one of the arms of the chair I was sitting in and wrap their arms around me as I cradled her small, still body and broke into tearless sobs. Alice had put her in a white satin gown with delicate lace along the edges. She looked like a sleeping angel and yet I knew her sleep was endless and it pained me like no other feeling I have ever experienced.

As I silently memorized her face, Bella began to stir. I quickly handed the infant back to my sisters, I gave them a look to let them know they needed to take her out of the room. Bella needed a chance to get her emotions together before she could deal with the events of three days ago. Alice and Rosalie left, with Carlisle and Esme taking their place. Carlisle came over to check her pulse. _Her heart is making its final effort, just a few more minutes. _I laid my hand against her chest to feel the final beats. If my broken heart could break anymore, it shattered when her heart went still.

BPOV:

I continued to lay in our meadow with my Edward, escaping from the pain, but soon I began to like there was no longer anything to hide from. I soon felt the brightness and heat from a blinding light above me. I looked up, feeling as though the sun had risen again over our meadow, but as I looked over at my Edward, he was fading. In fact, the meadow was fading. I could hear someone calling my name, calling me out of the meadow. The meadow slowly became a distant memory as the details of the room began to come into focus. What felt like the blinding sun was actually a surgical light over my head. I squinted tightly trying to make out the other images around it.

"Shouldn't we turn the light off? Isn't it hard enough that she will see everything so much brighter already?" I made a mental note to thank Esme later for looking out for me. The light clicked off and I felt my eyes relax as I could open my eyes wider now. Everything was crisp as though I was looking at everything through a magnifying glass. My gaze moved around the room until my eyes settled on the first familiar face. Edward. I gasp slightly as I saw his face. He looked at me worriedly, pursing his lips tightly as he tried to decide what I was concerned about. My gasp, however, was not one of concern but of awe. I knew that Edward was beautiful before. But I soon saw that Edward was not just beautiful, he was stunning. His ivory skin was absolutely flawless, smooth and shimmered slightly. His bronze locks, although disheveled because he never cared about his hair, were disheveled in just a way that made him look like a Greek god. His amber eyes were like pure honey. They almost hurt to look at. I smiled as I peered at his face, letting him know that I was okay.

"I love you Edward." These were all of the words I could seem to string together as the thoughts moved faster through my head than I could process. He looked relieved. I knew he was worried when we had talked before about how I would feel after I was changed, but as I looked into his eyes, I knew that I loved him. I looked around the room, wondering where the others were. I settled back against the pillow my head was laying on before, trying to gather my thoughts. I tried to remember how the change had happened. I knew Edward said he would change me after we returned from the honeymoon, but I didn't remember planning it yet. Carlisle came over and kissed the top of my forehead, and began to ask me something. However, a vision began to fill my mind as the familiarity of Carlisle's kiss reminded me of something and it clouded out everything anyone was saying. We hadn't planned the change yet because I was pregnant. My baby…where was my baby? "What happened to my baby?" A look of horror moved over my face and my hands began to tremble as I realized the last thought I had asked out loud.

Edward's face grew sad, his eyes answering me without a word said. I was momentarily distracted from being able to ask anything more when I heard Jasper and Emmett come into the room. Jasper and Emmett came to the opposite side of the bed from Edward, and I began to feel my body relaxing, no doubt thanks to Jasper's talent. I took a deep breath, trying to formulate a thought through the thick fog that Jasper had put over my emotions. I knew they were concerned since I had just woken up from a transformation that was unplanned and Edward had told me once that newborns could think of nothing but the thirst for almost a year after. However, I didn't feel thirsty or hungry. The only thing I felt was empty. I put my arms around my stomach and brought my knees up to my chest. Edward wrapped his arms around me and tucked my head under his chin. Esme leaned in and began stroking my hair softly.

Despite the work of Jasper and the comfort of Edward and Esme, I knew I needed to know what happened. I sat up, taking a ragged, unnecessary breath. "Edward, I need to know what happened to me and our baby."

Edward took in an equally ragged breath. "Jasper is going to go crazy if we don't get some blood in you first. He is very concerned for your safety, everyone's safety."

I was becoming exasperated. "I am not going hunting. I am not thirsty. I am in pain because I just woke up to find my baby gone and myself turned. I deserve an explanation." I knew I was being more difficult than necessary and I wasn't sure where this new-found backbone had come from, but I knew I needed answers.

Alice came in right at this time with a large glass full of thick, dark liquid. "Jasper and Emmett had gathered a few glasses of blood from some deer out back earlier today. I saw that Bella may need a bit more time before she was ready to hunt."

I smiled at Alice gratefully and took the warm glass from her. It smelled awful and looked equally as appealing, but I didn't need to have Jasper's gift to feel the tension in the room, so I took the glass. "If you guys start talking, I will start drinking." Edward nodded and I began slowly taking sips of this foreign liquid.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing. The twilight series belong to Stephenie Meyer and I am simply putting my own spin on her characters. I just felt that Breaking Dawn was a bit too perfect, wrapped in a tight, little bow. Hope you enjoy and I look forward to your feedback.

* * *

BPOV:

The rich, dark liquid did nothing for my overly sensitive sense of taste, but it did dull the intense thirst in my throat that I didn't even know I had until I started drinking. I took one more sip then set the glass next to my leg. I cleared my throat loudly, prompting Edward to begin speaking.

"You keep drinking, I will do the talking." He pulled a few loose strands of hair out of my face and began playing with one of curl of my hair. I could sense the intensity of his thoughts and knew better than to push him. He placed a light hand on my stomach. "You're fragile heart was just under too much stress…"

I could feel his nervousness as his hand trembled on me. I put my hand over his, stroking the top of his hand with my fingers. This was the first time I realized that he and I were now the same temperature. He no longer felt cold to me. He turned his hand over and laced his fingers through mine. I drew in a breath and knew I was going to have to give the conversation a nudge. "Edward, please, tell me about the baby."

Edward put his other hand on top of our entwined fingers and Jasper shifted closer to me, placing a hand on my arm. Edward drew in another breath and began. "Your heart was weakening and you went unconscious. I moved you in here and Carlisle was monitoring you. You began bleeding and he had to give you several transfusions. Your heartbeat stopped. He couldn't get your body to allow him to deliver the baby so he had to make an incision in your stomach and take her out."

The last sentence made me gasp. _Her. _My visions of my little boy, a miniature Edward was nothing but a dream. I imagined that had I been human, tears would be flooding my eyes. I knew the baby was gone, I knew I hadn't kept her in long enough, even at the accelerated rate my vampire baby was growing. She hadn't died peacefully though as I figured she might have. She was ripped from her place of comfort by no fault of her own. I was the weak one, it was my body that couldn't take care of her.

Jasper was growing nervous as many emotions rocked through my body. I took my hand back from Edward's grasp, and swallowed the rest of the glass of blood down quickly. I moved humanly slow to stand up. "I need to be alone."

Edward came to quickly came to my side. "Sweetheart, you have been through so much, please let me stay with you."

I shook my head and made my way towards the door. I glanced worriedly at Carlisle, but he let me know that he agreed that I needed alone time. "Just promise me you will stay in the house Bella. You will need someone to go out with you if venture into the outdoors."

I left the room and went to our bedroom. I curled up in the middle of our bed and attempted to will my body to find impossible sleep.

EPOV:

As Bella left the room, guilt rocked my entire body. Jasper came over and put a hand on my shoulder. _There is nothing to feel guilty for little brother. You did what you had to and Bella will understand that. She just needs to absorb everything right now. We all awoke in total confusion and we didn't have to deal with losing a child at the same time._

I left the room and sat down in the hallway leaning against the wall opposite of our bedroom door. I knew that Bella didn't want me to be with her right now, but I also knew I couldn't possibly do anything else. I could hear the occasional sob coming from her, and it took every ounce of self-control I could muster not to knock the door down and take her into my arms.

I had been sitting outside of the door when I heard Bella say my name in slightly more than a whisper. She knew I would be close. I quickly entered the room and wrapped my arms around her. She didn't melt into them like she used to, instead she leaned back and looked into my eyes. "Edward, I need to see our baby."

I knew she would want to see her, but I wasn't sure if it was a good idea. "Sweetheart, you've been through so much today, are you sure you don't want to wait?"

"Edward what's going to change tomorrow? It's not like I am going to be able to sleep off the horrible pain that I failed our daughter. I need to see her now." She was demanding yet amazingly calm. I wanted to stop her, tell her that she didn't fail at not being able to keep our daughter alive. I was the one that failed in allowing her to ever be in that position. However, I kept silent as she stood up and took my hand, beckoning me to lead her.

I stood up and led her down the hall to Emmett and Rosalie's room. In the corner was a small, wooden cradle lined with pink satin. Inside laid our daughter, wrapped in a soft, white cashmere blanket. Her white satin and lace dress was hardly visible underneath the blanket, but she looked perfect. Rosalie sat in a rocker next to the cradle, but moved to the bed when we entered the room. Alice entered the room behind us and stayed in the doorway.

Bella sunk down into the rocker, almost whimpering as she studied the tiny infant. She picked her up delicately as if she might wake her up from her peaceful sleep and laid her gently in her lap. Bella slowly unwrapped the blanket from her still body and tearlessly wept as she touched each tiny hand and foot. She softly ran her fingers down each side of her face. She smiled slightly through her cries as she ran a hand through her fine, bronze curls. She brought the baby up to her chest and began to gently rock her, allowing her pain to form into loud sobs.

I sank down the wall, bringing my knees to my chest and burying my face into them. It was bad enough dealing with my own pain over the loss of the daughter I never knew I could have created or wanted, but it was a thousand times more painful to watch my wife, my love, to mourn over our daughter. I caused so much pain for my entire family, particularly Bella through my selfishness to have Bella in every way possible.

After what seemed like hours, Bella laid our perfect daughter back in the cradle, kissed her cheek and left the room. I stood up to follow her but Esme was standing at the door. _Edward, trust me. Bella needs to deal with this in her own way. You need to give her space to do that. Your father wants to see you in his office and I will check on her._

I went to Carlisle's office, which amazingly was back to the way it looked before. All of the medical equipment had been removed and was probably already back in the hospital so no one would know it had ever gone missing. Carlisle looked up from his desk and gave me a nervous smile._ Edward, I know this is terrible timing, but we need to plan what do about Bella's family. Obviously this is not how we planned her goodbye with her family, but with everything she is going through and the unpredictable newborn behavior, it will be impossible for her to face them right now and convince them she is still human._

I knew Carlisle was right and I knew what we had to do. "We are going to have to fake her death. It's the only way for her parents to get over losing her. But we can't ask Bella to lay in the casket and be still. She is in too much pain to have to witness the mourning at her funeral."

Carlisle agreed. _Give me a few days to get a plan together and we will go speak with Charlie. We are going to have a solid story with him being the police chief and all._

I thanked Carlisle for all of his help and left to find Bella. When I reached our room I saw that it was empty. I went down the stairs to find Alice sitting on the sofa with a far-away look in her eyes. I knew she was having a vision. "Alice, what's wrong?"

Alice snapped her head up quickly and spoke softly. "Edward, Bella took off out of the front door a few minutes ago. I am trying to see where she is going."

"How did I not hear this? How could you not have come told me immediately!" I yelled furiously.

"Edward, I am sorry. Rosalie had gone hunting already and Jasper, Emmett and Esme went out the door immediately after her so they were probably away from the house before they even had time to think. I cleared my thoughts not to hide anything from you but to allow the visions of where she was going to come faster." Alice's fear of my growing anger was obvious in her anxious voice.

I took off out of the door before I let Alice have anymore of my misdirected anger. I was upset, but not at Alice. I seemed to be royally messing up Bella's first day as a vampire all the way around. I picked up Bella's scent and quickly headed through the woods. A few steps from the edge of the trees I froze as I realized her scent led straight towards Charlie's house.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing. The twilight series belong to Stephenie Meyer and I am simply putting my own spin on her characters. I just felt that Breaking Dawn was a bit too perfect, wrapped in a tight, little bow. Hope you enjoy and I look forward to your feedback.

* * *

EPOV:

I slowed to a sluggish walk, even by human standards, as I approached Charlie's house. I listened in the darkness carefully for Charlie's thoughts to see if he knew of Bella's arrival. Charlie was snoring loudly and deep in sleep, letting me know that Bella had not burst into the house. I decided to go around the side near Bella's room to check the window when I caught sight of her above. She was sitting on the roof, her head buried in her hands, her knees pulled tightly to her chest. I sent a quick text message to Alice letting her know I had found her, but I could see the shadows of the others as I came closer to the house, they also had followed her scent.

I scanned their thoughts and realized they had been on her trail since she left but when they realized she meant no danger, they chose to stay in the darkness to give her a few minutes alone. I scaled the side of the house silently and moved in next to Bella. I wrapped my arms around her, letting her lean into my chest. We sat quietly for over an hour before she leaned away from me to look into my eyes and spoke.

"Why is this so difficult? I wanted this, I wanted to be just like you, but it's more painful than I ever imagined. The pain inside is infinitely worse than the pain of the venom."

I let out a deep sigh and kissed the top of her head. "The guilt of the pain I have caused you will stay with me forever. I never wanted this for you. I had hoped that after the honeymoon I could convince you to stay human despite my promise to you. However, I was forced to change you because the monster inside of me impregnated you with something too dangerous for your human body to handle. That I will never forgive myself for. I took away your choice and your humanity." I took my hands off of her and mimicked her position with my hands around my knees. I couldn't bear to touch her as the guilt of what I had done to her life weighed heavily on me.

Bella turned to me with a softness in her face. "I chose this. I pushed you into this choice knowing you were against it. It's my fault and I have to accept it." With that she hopped off of the roof onto the ground below. "I need time to think, I will go back home because I am sure that Carlisle is upset with me for running. But please, everyone, I know you are out here, give me some space to sort this out myself." She took off again in the darkness, but no one followed this time.

I dropped off of the roof and Esme ran to me and hugged me tight. _She just needs to come to terms with losing the baby and her humanity, all in one day. It will take some time, but she needs you even if she doesn't know it. Stay close, but don't hover. She will seek you out when she is ready._ I hugged Esme back and quickly ran back to our house.

I came in, listening for Carlisle. _She is back and in your room but I don't think she wants you in there right now._

I sat down in the hallway as I had before, staring at the bedroom door wishing for the millionth time that I could see into Bella's mind. I had hoped once she became like me that I could see into that complex head of hers, but not even a flashing thought could I read.

A while later as the dawn of the morning began to emerge, Alice came up the stairs with another glass of rich, dark blood in her hands. She knocked softly and went in before allowing Bella to answer. I decided to go in behind her, giving me a chance to check on Bella myself. Alice left the lights off, crossing to Bella. She still looked so fragile in the fractured rays of the sun filtering through the windows as she did when she was human, balled up in the middle of the king-sized bed. Alice sat next to my wife, running her hands through her hair. "Bella, please, I need you to drink again, it will help you feel better."

Bella sat up, taking the glass and drinking quickly, obviously not taking a breath as she attempted to gulp it all as fast as possible. The face she made showed her disgust with the taste. It pained me to see her struggle with what is now her lifeline. It was like a human deciding to no longer eat or drink. The mood swings that come from depriving one's self of blood are like that of a diabetic human depriving himself of glucose, it would get ugly very quickly.

Alice patted her shoulder, praising her for finishing the blood quickly. Bella settled back against the stack of gold pillows as she spoke softly. "Is Carlisle mad at me about earlier?"

Alice grinned wickedly. "Are you kidding? Obviously he was upset you took off, but more upset that we let you get out the door. Emmett should have been able to grab you! But no, he was actually amazed at your restraint to run through town and to even be in the vicinity of Charlie and not let the bloodlust take over."

"Alice, Honestly, blood never crossed my mind. Leave it to me to be the freak of the vampire family. I feel the need when someone mentions it, but its like wanting a bottle of water after a run for me. I am thirsty, but I don't feel the need to murder to get rid of it."

Alice seemed to ponder Bella's words carefully before she responded. "Well, you have been through more than most of us did when we were changed. It may change as you begin to feel more like yourself, like your vampire-self anyway." Alice smiled again at the last part.

I continued to listen to my wife and my sister while I decided the best option for me was to stay silent. Bella seemed happier talking to Alice than she had since she woke up. It made me crazy with jealousy that Bella almost seemed like her old self with Alice when every interaction I had with Bella seemed awkward and painful.

My envy of my sister was interrupted by the strange silence as I realized Alice was having a vision. "Alice, what is it? What do you see?"

Alice's eyes remained glazed for a few more seconds, but then she quickly came out of it. "Charlie. Charlie is planning to come by in a few hours before he goes to work. He is growing concerned that he has not heard from Bella."

Bella's face grew nervous and I ran quickly to her and grabbed her hands. She pulled them back, startled. I dropped my hands to my sides but said, "Bella, there is nothing to worry about. Before you wandered off this evening, Carlisle and I discussed what to do about Charlie. We are going to have to fake your death. It's the only way to give Charlie the closure he needs."

"But I thought we were just going to go somewhere secluded for a few years until I could control myself enough to be able to see him and then move back?" The pain in Bella's eyes forced me to look away.

"Bella, you have been through so much, it may take longer to gain the control you will need to trust yourself. Charlie will not be satisfied with you putting him off for holidays and visits. He is the police chief, it won't take him a whole lot of snooping to figure out where you have gone. You wouldn't be able to forgive yourself if you hurt him when he came looking for you. Trust me, Carlisle and I have looked at this from all of the angles, we need to do this to let Charlie go on with his life."

If the heart in my chest were beating, it would have come to a screeching halt as I saw my beloved Bella's heart shatter. Despite not being able to read her mind, I could see that she was imagining Charlie's reaction to the news that his only daughter had died. This just added another nail into the coffin that was slowly separating Bella from me. I could feel her pulling away, and making her give up her human family forever was not part of the agreement for spending eternity with me. I tried to warn her this was a possibility, but I think her love for me clouded the seriousness of the risk she was taking.

Alice put her arm around Bella. "Bella, we will all be here for you and despite not being able to replace your family, I hope you know you are a member of this family and we will help you through this."

"I do know that Alice. Edward warned me of the chance I was taking with my family. I just hoped it would work out that I could have had both of my families in my life."

I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw that Bella was taking the idea much better than I anticipated. Carlisle's thoughts interrupted us. _Charlie called and he will be here soon, I think you need to take Bella away from here so she is not tempted to reveal herself. The rest of the family will work out the details of the story for Charlie. We will fill you both in when you return._

I placed a hand on Bella's shoulder, prompting her to turn towards me. "Bella, Carlisle wants us to leave while Charlie is here. We won't be gone long, but why don't you go ahead and get changed and we can head up to our meadow if you like."

Bella warily nodded, not convincing me that she wanted to be alone with me, but since she agreed I quickly motioned for Alice to leave the room with me to allow Bella to prepare for our morning away from the house.

Bella and I were running over the south edge of our property as I heard the police cruiser turn off of the road onto the path to our house. I silently hoped that Carlisle and the others could convince Charlie that Bella was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing. The twilight series belong to Stephenie Meyer and I am simply putting my own spin on her characters. I just felt that Breaking Dawn was a bit too perfect, wrapped in a tight, little bow. Hope you enjoy and I look forward to your feedback.

* * *

Carlisle's POV:

The family had been gathered in the dining room to discuss our story to be sure that we kept it straight when we explained it to Charlie. We had just finished the final details when I heard a loud rap at the door.

"Please come in Chief, I am sorry you had come over this morning under less than pleasant conditions." I showed him to the living room. He removed his hat and took a seat opposite of myself. Esme came in and sat on the arm of the chair I was in.

"Charlie, can I get you something to eat or drink?" My Esme, she loves to take care of everyone.

"No, thank you though. Your reaction to my inquiry into Bella made me feel it was prudent to come quickly over. Where is my Bella?" Charlie's forehead creased as he waited for an answer.

I drew in a deep, unnecessary breath. "Charlie, I know my wife and Renee told you after Edward and Bella left that they were honeymooning on a private island in the South Atlantic off of Brazil. Edward had gone back to the mainland for supplies and Bella had decided to stay behind to rest. She apparently had left a candle lit when she fell asleep and it fell over…"

Before I could say anymore Charlie gasp. "Oh….no….is she ok?"

"I am so sorry. By the time Edward returned, the house was engulfed in flames. He ran in to find her and she was still in the bed which had been overtaken by the fire. Edward did everything he could to save her. He is wrecked with guilt and thinks it's his fault."

Esme walked over to Charlie and put her arms around his shoulders. He put his face into her shoulder and sobbed. I knew that he and Bella both had a hard time expressing their emotions, making this scene so hard to bear knowing we weren't being truthful. I could understand his pain. If something happened to one of my children, even though not biological, I would feel exactly the same.

"I tried to get Edward to let me come to him, but he insisted he bring her body home, where she belongs. This has to be so much for you. If you would allow us, we would like to make the funeral arrangements for you. We will of course make travel arrangements for Renee and Phil and any other family."

"Thank…you…Carlisle," Charlie stuttered as he tried to regain composure. My beloved Esme, with her natural compassion for everyone, was working hard to soothe him. After the initial shock seemed to have calmed, Charlie and I discussed what Bella would have wanted as far as funeral and burial. We decided it would be best to have the funeral on our property, where everyone would remember the last time they saw Bella when she was happy, at her wedding to Edward. She would then be buried, or at least her empty casket would be buried at the edge of our property under a small group of magnolia trees. I assured Charlie that this property had been in our family for years, we had no intention of ever selling it and he would be free to visit her as often as he liked.

Charlie and I shook hands as he prepared to leave. He excused himself from staying for breakfast and I knew he was dreading the phone call he was going to have to make to Renee after he got someone to cover his shifts at the station for a few days.

As soon as I could no longer hear Charlie's cruiser, I pulled out my cell phone and let Edward know that he and Bella were clear to return home and that we needed to talk.

BPOV:

Edward and I had been laying silent next to one another in the meadow for several hours when I heard his cell phone vibrating. Edward answered quickly and with my new vampire hearing, I could tell that Carlisle was telling him that Charlie had left and for us to return home.

I stood and quickly ran, Edward keeping pace a few feet behind me. Things had been very tense between us recently, neither of us knowing quite what to say to break the barrier that was forming between us. I didn't blame Edward for what happened to our daughter. I didn't even blame him for changing me after my body began to fail. I just felt that part of my heart was yanked out with our baby and I didn't know if I could go on without it.

We entered the house and found everyone waiting for us in the dining room again. Carlisle explained what he had told Charlie and Edward cautiously put his arm around my shoulders as Carlisle told me how my dad had reacted. I could feel the need for the tears that would never come. I excused myself to go to our bedroom with Edward following behind me as the others discussed the preparations for the funeral.

I laid down on the bed, pulling a pillow tightly against my chest. Edward stood across the room from the bed, watching me. As I looked up and caught his stare, I saw the pain in his face that had pierced through the beautiful honey of his eyes. I hadn't realized before the pain that wrenched through my body from the loss of our daughter had also touched Edward in such an excruciating way.

I sat up, watching him carefully as I moved across the bed and over to him. I draped my arms around his waist and buried my face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, much tighter than he ever would have when I was human. He dropped his head on top of mine and I could feel his entire body shaking as sobs spread through him.

We moved over to the bed, lying down with our arms and legs entangled with one another's. Somewhere in the middle of our pain and sorrow, our passion for one another took over. We hungrily sought each other's mouths, slipping our tongues between our melded lips. Edward ran his hand down the center of my chest to my stomach, catching my shirt on the quick movement back up. He pulled the shirt off over my head, leaning his face down between my breasts, breathing deeply. I pushed him to roll over, straddling him as I moved to remove his shirt, one button at a time.

I grinded my body against his as I ran my hands across his perfectly-sculpted chest. Edward grew impatient, snapping my satin bra in half with one quick pull. He flipped me back over, grabbing the waist of my jeans, unbuttoning them and pulling them down with my silk panties to my ankles in one rapid movement. He kissed his way back up my right leg, breathing deeply as he reach my center. He slipped the tip of his tongue in the folds between my thighs, moaning alongside of me at heat he had managed to bring to my otherwise cold body. He kissed his way back down my left leg, then stood to remove his pants and boxers equally as quick. He crashed back down between my knees, bringing the end of his manhood to the point of entry.

He looked up at me, I met his gaze and he gently asked, "Are you sure this is ok? I don't want to hurt you in any way right now."

I nodded and kissed him deeply. "I need this. We both need this." This was all of the encouragement Edward needed as he sunk deeply into me, watching my face as pleasure spilled across it. He moved with a desire I had never felt from him, even on our honeymoon. I could soon feel the waves of climax coming over me and I dug my fingers into his stone shoulders as my muscles began to tense. At the same time, Edward kissed me deep to muffle the moans of his own release into me. He crashed down on me, our muscles pulsing together.

We laid wrapped around one another until the sun began setting in the distance. At first I felt guilty for making love to Edward when I should be focusing on the love for my daughter still. However, it occurred to me that it was okay to love Edward and our daughter. Edward would never fill the space in my heart reserved for the little girl I longed to hold in my arms forever. However, at the end of the day, our love is what created our precious angel and our love would be what would allow me to see the blessing she had been, even if she had been a part of my life for such a short time.

I rolled over and looked into my husband's eyes. "I want to name our daughter Masen after your family. Is that ok with you?"

Edward smiled and kissed the top of my head. "Darling, that would be absolutely perfect."

"I would also like to bury her with the casket you plan to bury for me. I would like to have her in the place where our marriage began and where Charlie wants me to be forever. If we bury her there, Charlie can spend time with his granddaughter also, even if he is unaware."

Edward's smile spread even further across his face and he hugged me tight. "Bella Cullen, I am absolutely the luckiest man in the world to have you as my wife."

"It is I that is lucky." I snuggled into him close and we held each other close until the new dawn emerged.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing. The twilight series belong to Stephenie Meyer and I am simply putting my own spin on her characters. I just felt that Breaking Dawn was a bit too perfect, wrapped in a tight, little bow. Hope you enjoy and I look forward to your feedback.

* * *

BPOV:

I was staying in a small cottage located on the Cullen property about a mile away from the house. Charlie had been coming and going a lot over the past few days, making decisions regarding the funeral arrangements with Esme's help. Edward would stay with me at night, but headed to the main house in the morning and stayed until Charlie departed each day so Charlie would not become suspicious of Edward's absence at the house.

Though our precious angel never left my mind for a moment, I was starting to feel less emotional when I thought of the fact that I was a mother without a child. The family all agreed it would be time for me to learn to hunt after the funeral, with the exception of Edward. If it were up to him, I would drink my blood from a sippy cup and never leave the house. My over-protective, loveable husband still thought I was breakable, perhaps made of fine china. However, the family agreed with Edward for now, knowing we couldn't risk the chance that someone would see us as I learned to hunt when I was presumed dead by the town of Forks.

So, I continued to drink my blood smoothie from a straw each day that Alice would bring when she visited me after Edward would leave for the main house. Her, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper would take turns throughout the day checking in on me, claiming to be keeping me company. However, I was fairly certain they wanted to be sure that I was staying in the cottage, entertaining myself only with Jane Austen and not finding a way to escape and find a forest ranger to play with instead.

Edward would return to me each evening, usually after dinner because Esme had been insisting on cooking for Charlie each evening, knowing that he was not eating well without me to cook for him. Edward would be melancholy and exhausted, if that were possible, from keeping the façade of the grieving widow all day. In some ways, I knew that some of his grief was real, knowing the Bella that Charlie loved was indeed gone.

I laid down across the chaise lounge in the living room of the small cottage that Esme had worked on renovating while Edward and I were on our honeymoon. I flipped open my latest novel to the bookmark, twirling a lock of my hair between my fingers as I began to read.

"Some human habits seem to come back without thinking about them, don't they?" Edward leaned against the door frame, smiling his crooked smile in my direction.

I grinned. "I didn't hear you come back. How did things go with Charlie today?"

Edward glided over to me, laying between me and the back of the lounge, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Everything is done. The funeral is tomorrow morning in the back garden. That's kind of what I need to talk to you about."

Edward's voice trailed off and as I turned my head to see his face, I could see that he was staring at the ceiling. "Well?"

"Carlisle and Emmett are bringing the casket here after dark tonight. The family thinks it would be best if we had our private moment with Masen tonight, then had her ready for the burial before your family arrives first thing in the morning. Are you okay with this?" Edward began twirling a lock of my hair himself as he said this.

"I understand Edward. I am not ready to bury our little girl, but I know it needs to be done. We all need to say goodbye. What about the funeral tomorrow? You know I need to be there, even if from a distance."

Edward studied me closely. "We discussed this too. It will be too obvious if I am not at the funeral, as well as Alice and my parents. Rosalie has offered to come stay with you and she will take you to a safe tree we have planned for the two of you to watch. There is no secret that you and Rosalie had your differences so it will be less noticeable that she chose to bow out of the funeral. Besides, she has never dealt well with emotional stuff so the family will find it easy to make an excuse for her."

I sighed as I thought about spending my morning witnessing my own funeral with the company of Rosalie. She and I were never the best of friends, but we had grown closer as she understood my need to try to save our daughter, and for that I will be forever grateful. Edward interrupted my thoughts. "Anytime you are ready to head up to the main house, they are patiently awaiting our arrival."

I nodded and headed into the bedroom to find something more appropriate to wear to the last goodbye with my baby. Nothing seemed right, but I settled on a soft, cashmere sweater and dress slacks. When I returned from the bedroom, Edward was standing at the door and reached for my hand. We left the cottage hand in hand, yet silent as we made our way to the house.

I walked in first, noticing that it was silent. As we walked up the stairs, we entered the living room and I was taken aback by the preparations the family had taken. Every flat surface of the room was covered in a dark blue silk and candles were lit and scattered throughout the room. In the middle, setting atop a satin-covered stand, was a tiny, iridescent casket. The lid was open, and when I slowly approached, I could see that our angel was inside, dressed in a pink satin dress with a white lace overlay. Her eyes were closed and she still appeared to just be in restful slumber with her tiny hands at her sides.

Edward came beside me, putting his arm around my shoulders, letting me lean into him as I sobbed yet again for the daughter I would never know. Esme came to my other side and interlaced her fingers into mine as she began to speak. "Bella, each of us wanted to leave Masen with a gift, if that is ok with you?"

I nodded silently, afraid my voice with give away the emotions that I had worked so hard to control over the last few days. Carlisle joined Esme at my side and Carlisle handed Esme a small box. Esme opened it and pulled out a beautiful crystal rosary. She smiled as she placed it alongside Masen's body, and put the cross at the end of the strand between her fingers. "This was something that I had with me when Carlisle saved me after I jumped off of that cliff. I had faith that it would help me find salvation, and it did when Carlisle found me. Hopefully it will lead her to her eternal happiness also."

I hugged Carlisle and Esme tightly, feeling the burn of the tears that never would come. Next Alice and Jasper came over to us and Alice also opened a box. She pulled out a white, lace, infant headband with tiny, delicate pink roses. She placed it gently on the baby's head. "I wanted Masen to go to heaven in style, taking a piece of her Aunt Alice's flair for fashion with her." Alice giggled through her cries as she and Jasper hugged us both.

Rosalie and Emmett followed, and Emmett unceremoniously set a small, soft football in the corner of the casket. "I don't care if she was a girl, I would have taught her to play ball!" He and Rosalie both hugged us and then Emmett leaned his head down on Rosalie's and began to weep. We were all taken aback by his show of emotion.

Edward cleared his throat and reached into his pocket and pulled out a dark, velvet bag. He handed it to me with shaky hands. "Bella, I know I was less than supportive of your desire to try to keep Masen safe within your body. I also know that I have always questioned the idea that we vampires have souls, let alone souls worthy of heaven. However, when I look into our daughter's precious face, I am certain there is only one place for her innocent spirit." I opened the bag and found a small, silver bracelet. When I looked at it close, I could see that it was engraved all the way around it. The bracelet read, "Rest in Peace Our Angel, Until We Meet Again."

I could hardly stand as the sobs grew harder. Edward lifted her hand up and shakily, I slipped the bracelet over her delicate wrist. Edward leaned down and kissed her cheek softly. He then locked his pleading eyes into mine and said, "Bella, can you ever forgive me?"

"Edward, there was never anything you did that requires forgiveness." I brushed my fingers through Masen's hair, kissed the top of her head and then led Edward over to the sofa. We sat and held each other as the others took turns kissing Masen farewell one last time. When everyone was done, Emmett and Carlisle closed the tiny coffin.

Edward gave Carlisle a knowing look and took my hand, pulling me from the sofa and leading me outside. I thought he was taking me back to the cottage, but instead we passed it, heading to the edge of a cliff overlooking the river. We sat quietly, watching the stars and listening to the river until Edward broke the silence. "Carlisle and Emmett will be sure that Masen is securely placed in the larger casket tonight. Since we told Charlie there was a fire, no one will attempt to open it. I am so sorry that I can't be with you tomorrow. I am sure it will doubly hard on you, knowing it is a funeral for you and for our daughter at the same time."

I snuggled in close to Edward. "I understand why you need to be there. I want you there to comfort Charlie also. Be sure he knows that I loved him and I never intended to leave him like this." Edward nodded and we sat in silence again, waiting for the emerging dawn.


End file.
